1. Field
One or more aspects of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent attempts to decrease the weight and thickness of monitors, televisions, etc., have motivated replacement of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays with liquid crystal displays (LCDs). However, an LCD requires an additional backlight because the LCD is a passive light emitting device. Additionally, the LCD has limitations in terms of response speed and viewing angle.
Organic light emitting devices are self-emitting display elements having the advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time, and have greatly attracted attention as display devices capable of overcoming the aforementioned limitations.
An organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element. The organic light emitting element forms excitons from the combination of electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode into the emission layer, and the excitons emit energy in the form of visible light.
However, conventional organic light emitting devices have been limited by their high driving voltages, high light emission brightness, low luminance and light emission efficiencies, and short life spans.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is included only to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.